


The Perfect End, To A Perfect Week

by BlueGirl22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGirl22/pseuds/BlueGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calypso just wanted one nice thing. But the restaurant she booked got it screwed up and somehow put her at a table with a complete stranger. But, it may not be so bad after all, as Mr. L. Valdez seems nice enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect End, To A Perfect Week

    Calypso couldn’t believe this. In the past week, her fiance had left her for his high school sweetheart, she’d been sick and missed one of her mid-year exams, her pipes had frozen, and just to top it all off, her cat, her beautiful, sweet, marmalade, 22-year-old cat, had keeled over and died. She had just wanted one nice thing to happen to her, so she’d booked a nice table a nice restaurant so she could just sit, and relax.

And now the restaurant had screwed it up.

They’d somehow managed to actually delete her reservation and install someone else in her spot.

   So now, she was standing in her prettiest dress and her most expensive jewelry by the door of a fully booked restaurant, screaming internally and about dissolve into sobs. She was sure it showed because the other person who booked her table, a Mr. Valdez according to the rude house manager, was looking at her with an expression of guilt equal to that of someone who’d just been caught robbing her house.

The house manager gave her a look of disdain and said, “Well, as I said before, we have no room, Ms.- sorry, what was your name again?”

 

Calypso, trying to not choke on her words, whispered, “Ms.Vησί. Pronounced nuh-see. Vησί.”

“Well, Ms. Nuhshing,” the woman continued, “I’m afraid his name is on the chart, so you’ll just have to go somewhere else.”

Calypso felt her eyes reddening. The boy piped up, “No, really, she can stay. I mean umm, if you’d like to share.”

 

***

 

“So, are you celebrating something?” he asked from across the table.

She peered over the top of her menu, “No. Not at all, actually. I’m actually trying to cheer myself up from crap that’s been thrown at me recently.”

“So’m I, as it so happens.”

“Oh,” Calypso’s interest and sympathy came to attention, “what happened to you?”

“Well…” he began. He hadn’t seemed to have expected this question. “… two of my friends have just gone missing.”

“Thats awful!”

“Well, not ‘missing’ exactly. More like ‘not allowed to re-enter the country until further notice ‘. “

“Oh, I see.”

“What happened to you?”

“My house water doesn’t work, I’m gonna fail colledge, my cat that was older than me just died, and I now have a wedding dress and two tickets to Paris that I don’t know what to do with.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I know.”

    There was quiet for a minute as they both reviewed their menus and placed their orders. Eventually, Calypso asked, “So, Mr. Valdez, what’s your name?”

“I’m Leo. And you?”

“Calypso.”

“Like that girl in the Odyssey?”

“Yes, exactly like that girl in the Odyssey. And do you want to know something kind of odd?”

“Sure. I love odd.”

“My last name ‘Vησί’, it’s greek. It means ‘island.”

“Hmm. Ya’ think your mother played an elaborate joke on you?”

“That thought has come to mind yes, though she has denied it every time I ask her.”

“Do you believe her?”

“No.”

“Smart girl.”

She smiled. The waiter came over and poured some wine into their glasses. Maybe this night would actually succeed in cheering her up.

 

***

    Leo cordially held the door for her. She couldn’t believe that on this spot just two hours ago, she had felt ready to flee in tears. She stepped through, feeling warm to her toes despite the chilled January air, and turned in the direction of the subway station as Leo went the other way.

   She’d get a new kitten. Screw that actually, two new kittens. She’d use brute force to get her professor to give her a make-update. She’d wear her smokin’ hot wedding dress when someone finally decided to see their engagement through. And the pipes, well, she knew she’d do somethi-

“HEY! CALYPSO!”

She whipped her head around to see Leo barreling towards her at full speed. “Yes?”

“I almost forgot,” he pulled out a little piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket, “you said your pipes burst, right? Well,” he scribbled something down and passed it to her, “my parents run a home improvement business. Plumbing, carpentry, and stuff like that. If you call that number, you get a 50% discount on anything. It’s our ‘People Who Deserve It’ hotline.”

She tore a off little corner, wrote something else down, and gave it back to him.  
  
“And that,” she pronounced, “is my number. There’s a plane with fourteen days of Parisian adventures attached, pre-paid for by my ex-fiance, that takes off in five weeks.” She leaned in close to his face, “Let’s see,” kissed him lightly, “if you can earn it by then.” spun on her heel, and left him, speechless and delighted, alone on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> (He does)


End file.
